


SCP-600-1

by atropo



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объект SCP-600 в простонародье называется Размножателем. Но работать с ним всё равно надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCP-600-1

1

 

– Что это?  
– Компот.  
Шестисотый подхватил кружку с подставленного подноса и прислонился к стене. Агент, оставив поднос на кровати, встал рядом и скрестил руки на груди.  
Шестисотый следил за ним с интересом, вызывающим нервный тик у большей части персонала Фонда.

– Кофе мне не полагается, – утвердительно спросил он наконец.  
– Нет, – отрезал сотрудник, глядя в пол.  
SCP снова улыбнулся и отпил компота.

– Принимайся за еду, шесть-ноль-ноль, я не буду торчать здесь вечно, – с изрядной долей раздражения произнёс агент и бросил на SCP злой взгляд.  
– Посиди со мной, – пожал плечами шестисотый.

Последовала долгая молчаливая перебранка взглядами. SCP смотрел вызывающе и с бодрым оптимизмом. Агент в отместку был яростен и требователен.

Сдавшись, он присел на кровать и подвинул к SCP поднос. Шестисотый сел и принялся за еду в физическом и оптическом смыслах: агенту сразу же стало неуютно от этого пристального взгляда.  
– Хватит, – недовольно буркнул он.  
Шестисотый снисходительно улыбнулся и скромно опустил глаза. Агент, глядя на эту мнимую кроткость, нахмурился.

Ел шесть-ноль-ноль медленно и неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие. В последнее время ему по его просьбе приносили всё, богатое сахаром, от пончиков до фруктовой нарезки. Как у него от этого не слипалось всё, что могло слипаться, не знали ни исследователи, ни злые языки. Возможно, потому, что ни те, ни другие не рисковали заниматься его исследованием, так сказать, вплотную.  
То, что агент сидел на одной кровати с Размножателем, было, пожалуй, самым опрометчивым в его жизни решением.

Доев пончик, шестисотый снова поднял глаза на агента, и тот, не ожидавший этого, сглотнул. Пожалуй, слишком явно демонстрируя нервозность.  
– Может… всё-таки… кофе? – с чуть большим напором произнёс Размножатель и облизнулся.  
– Нет.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
Сотрудник начал собирать приборы на поднос, но шестисотый торопливо снял с подноса неподчищенный десерт.  
– Не так быстро. Ну? Ты моё имя знаешь, твоё..?  
– Брайан. Доедай быстрее.  
– Брайан. Очень красивое имя, мне нравится, малыш.  
– Началось, – еле слышно пробормотал агент и выставил руки. – Значит, так… никаких домогательств, объект шесть-ноль-ноль. Никаких стимуляторов.  
– Кофе, пожалуйста…  
– НЕТ. И никаких больше разговоров! Быстро доедай, пока я не позвал охрану.  
– Почему ко мне пришёл ты, а не кто-то из ваших смертников?  
– Потому что начальство приняло решение о пересмотрении твоего класса «Кетер». Впрочем, я ещё подумаю, пересматривать его или нет.  
– Ты меня боишься?  
– Нет. Но ты неисправим, шесть-ноль-ноль.  
– Мой интерес не исправишь, это точно.

Вскочив в койки, Брайан отвернулся и уставился в плакат, висящий на стене и заученный до мельчайшего полиграфического огреха. Тихий треск материи, донёсшийся с койки, заставил его резко обернуться.  
Пока ничего опасного не происходило. Объект продолжал доедать мандарин, сплёвывая на ладонь зёрнышки, и смотреть на агента. Сам агент хлопал глазами, разглядывая новый облик SCP.

– Я… требую, чтобы ты… прекратил, – несмело начал Брайан, но шестисотый ухмыльнулся так, что диафрагма агента судорожно дёрнулась, предвкушая гипервентиляцию.  
– А это… можно сказать, не я. Это ведь твоё воображение, – снисходительным тоном объяснил SCP, с удовольствием наблюдая это замешательство. – Тебе нравятся мужчины, брюнеты, выше тебя и шире в плечах… кстати, сообщи, что мне нужен размер побольше…  
– Размер… чего?  
– Пижамы, – улыбнулся объект и слизнул с губ каплю мандаринового сока. – Знаешь, несмотря на отсутствие у тебя детородных функций, ты…  
– Заткнись и… давай сюда поднос, – агент постарался как следует разозлиться.  
Шестисотый поднял поднос, нагруженный тарелками, и, вручив его агенту, развернул его за плечи к выходу. Брайан, начавший уже закипать, почувствовал странную, раздражающую слабость в коленях, и заскрипел зубами.  
– Приходи завтра снова, – тихо проговорил Размножатель и вдруг прикоснулся губами к краю его уха. – Приготовься, иначе тебе будет больно. А мы этого не хотим, да? Я сделаю так, что это будет выглядеть нападением. Я даже готов пожертвовать ради этого почти обещанным «Евклидом», а тобой ничего не случится, разве что, почешешься с недельку… теперь иди. Брайан. До встречи.  
Вывалившись из камеры, агент со злостью перехватил поднос и, сунув его на раздачу, зашагал в кабинет, сунув руки глубоко в карманы халата. Предательски липкие ладони и яркий румянец на щеках выдавали его глубокое замешательство.

2

 

Когда открылась тяжёлая дверь, ведущая в камеру, субъект класса «Кетер» занимался самым мирным делом: читал книгу. Читать у него всё ещё получалось хуже, чем разговаривать, и он смешно хмурил брови и шевелил губами, складывая английские буквы в слова. Дверь за Брайаном захлопнулась.

– Шесть-ноль-ноль, – агент подребезжал тарелками на подносе. – Вставай и забирай свой ужин.  
– Привет, Брайан, – отозвался Размножатель.

Нынешний облик SCP с предыдущего дня оформился чётче, приобрёл личностную детальность. Агент передал ему поднос и отметил эти мелочи: лёгкую щетину на лице, без которой объект мог и обойтись; играющие на челюстях желваки каждый раз, когда SCP задумывался о чём-нибудь; чёрные, с великоватой радужкой глаза, в которых отражался беспомощный взгляд агента. Шестисотый улыбнулся ему и перехватил за руку.

– Ты сегодня особенно хорош, Брайан, – сообщил он. – Хотя… ты всегда хорош.

Агент чуть заметно кивнул ему. Для человека этого было бы достаточно, но внимательная камера не зарегистрировала этот судорожный жест готовности. Объект поднялся, мощным движением подхватил Брайана под бёдра и резким рывком вжал в себя. Агент дёрнулся в противоположную сторону, но был вовремя перехвачен под задницу крепкой ладонью.  
– Ну, куда ты, – невнятно, но ласково прорычал Размножатель и развернул учёного с такой лёгкостью, будто тот был хрупкой девочкой.

Халат учёного сзади был украшен кокетливым разрезом, и, ухватившись за края, шестисотый легко продлил его вверх, разодрав шов до поясницы. Брайан, упёршись в стену грудью и руками, приложился к ней ещё и лбом, выплёскивая всю свою беспомощность. Спорить с тем, что он хочет эту тварь, было сложно, в брюках агента с каждым движением Размножателя прибавлялось весомости главному доводу. Шесть-ноль-ноль, продолжая прижимать всем весом якобы беззащитного агента, завозился с пижамой, потом с застёжкой брюк учёного.

– Быстрее, – едва слышно буркнул агент и резко охнул, когда шестисотый с силой сдвинул в сторону его ступню и подхватил под живот, заставляя раздвинуть ноги и отставить зад.  
Брайан дёрнулся и попытался отбиться со всей серьёзностью. Шестисотый, ухватив его за затылок, снова заставил его упереться мордой в стену и замереть.

Вся возня заняла не более двух минут, но Брайану показалось, что прошло уже гораздо больше времени, и дверь вот-вот откроется. Размножатель придвинулся, лёгкий шлепок по голой заднице сотрудника – и Брайан со стоном отклячил пятую точку совершенно самостоятельно, чувствуя, как между ягодиц скользко двигается головка члена. У них совсем не было времени, а эта чёртова хрень, думающая только о сексе, дразнила и заставляла агента захлёбываться стоном, выпрашивать о продолжении и нетерпеливо переминаться на месте.

Когда Размножатель наконец начал двигаться внутри, Брайан пожалел о том, что рука объекта держит его за голову и не позволяет сопротивляться, а не занимается более подходящим делом – например, взаимодействием с членом агента или, допустим, с его губами и языком. Облизнувшись, Брайан застонал, стараясь расслабиться, и с удовольствием почувствовал, что его ягодиц наконец коснулись бёдра шестисотого.

Да, чёрт возьми, да, да, он готовился к этому свиданию, и ДА, он занимался этой подготовкой полуночи, думая о новом облике SCP!

От мысли о том, на что сейчас похож его собственный Размножатель, Брайан сорвался на измученный хрип, прерывающийся в такт движениям объекта. Как ни странно, SCP ответил стоном, наклонился ниже и впился губами в плечо агента.

Они трахались быстро и часто, Размножатель держал в поле зрения дверь, а Брайан клацал зубами от толчков, завершающихся звонкими шлепками кожи о кожу. Укусив агента в шею, шестисотый лизнул укус, выпрямился и, подхватив Брайана за горло, выпрямил и его тоже. Снова заставив его отклячить задницу, он оттянул ягодицу сотрудника и несколько раз вставил ему медленно, заставляя прочувствовать всю глубину момента.

Загремевший засов предсказуемо сорвал представление, под дулами автоматов Размножатель отошёл как можно дальше, быстро, не суетясь и выставляя руки вперёд и вверх. Агент, бездумно стоящий мордой в мокрую стену, переживал оргазм, дышал и слушал, как шесть-ноль-ноль возбуждённым голосом повторяет:

– Не стреляйте, вы его заденете… Не стреляйте, вы его убьёте.

3

 

Выдержка из документа SCP-600-5: Протокол инцидента SCP-600-15

[…] По результатам вышеописанных событий объект был помещён (повторно) в изолированный карцер уровня 4 до принятия решения сотрудниками О5 об условиях содержания или вовсе уничтожения. Однако, принимая во внимание грубое нарушение, допущенное агентом Б. █████, а также малоизученную и, судя по всему, меняющуюся природу объекта, через 14 суток SCP-600 был возвращён в условия содержания класса Кетер. Пересмотрение класса было решено отложить на неопределённый срок.

Агент Б. █████ сразу после инцидента был перемещён в лазарет сектора. Поскольку агент Б. █████ был на момент нападения стерилизован и регулярно проходил медицинские обследования, он был выписан из лазарета через 48 часов после инцидента. Сотрудниками О5 рассматривалась возможность присвоения агенту Б. █████ класса D за грубое нарушение условий проведения собеседования, а также за подвергание риску условий содержания. Однако в результате продолжительного собеседования сотрудником О5-██ было вынесено решение применить к агенту Б. █████ амнезиак класса В и ограничить его рабочую область запретом доступа к зоне содержания Алого Озера.

Документ SCP-600-6: Протокол запроса SCP-600

После выхода из карцера SCP-600 сразу же потребовал встречи с агентом Б. █████, в чем ему было отказано. На протяжении последующих дней он требовал обеспечить ему связь с тем же агентом. Приносившим ему пищу сотрудникам класса D SCP-600 каждый раз пытался передать записки, адресованные искомому агенту (см. в приложениях). Д-р Аклер, обеспокоенный, по его словам, «одержимостью» объекта, самостоятельно передал запрос SCP-600 сотруднику O5-██ для вынесения решения.

По прошествии недели с первого запроса сотрудниками О5 было решено предоставить SCP-600 возможность телефонного разговора с агентом Б. █████ для выяснения обстоятельств инцидента SCP-600-15.

Приложение 1: Записка №1  
«надеюсь с тобой всё в порядке надо поговорить»

Приложение 2: Записка №2  
«надеюсь с тобой всё в порядке я хотел извениться   
ты можешь зайти  
?»

Приложение 3: Записка №3  
«они сломаются и я смогу с тобой поговорить клянусь жди»

Примечание: содержание записок, полученных сотрудниками при кормлении, не менялось по нескольку дней. В архиве сохранены все 12 записок.

Документ SCP-600-7: Протокол интервью 600-9

Опрашиваемый: SCP-600  
Опрашивающий: агент Б. █████

SCP-600: Брайан?

Агент Б. █████: Да, шестисотый.

SCP-600 глубоко вздыхает и выдерживает паузу в несколько секунд.

SCP-600: Ты в порядке?

Агент Б. █████: За исключением того, что меня чуть не засунули в смертники… да. Я в порядке. Лишился премии, тринадцатой зарплаты, доплаты за стерилизацию…

SCP-600: Что?

Агент Б. █████: Ничего, шесть-ноль-ноль. Ты хотел что-то сказать?

SCP-600 снова замолкает на некоторое время. Слышен шум, помехи, SCP-600 нервничает и крутит в пальцах телефонный провод.

Агент Б. █████: Шесть-ноль-ноль?

SCP-600: Я слышал, тебе хотят дать амнезиак.

Агент Б. █████: Откуда ты это слышал?

SCP-600: Говорят. Это значит, что ты не будешь меня помнить, я правильно понял?

Агент Б. █████: Правильно. Это для тебя важно?

SCP-600: Не притворяйся, малыш, ты знаешь…

Агент Б. █████: Знаю. Молчи.

Пауза.

SCP-600: Было больно?

Агент Б. █████: Немного. Быстро прошло, не переживай.

SCP-600: Даже не думал. Ты умеешь играть в покер?

Агент Б. █████: Да… А почему ты…

SCP-600: Здорово, хотел бы я, чтобы ты меня научил.

Агент Б. █████: Шестисотый, расскажи, что произошло тогда. Между нами. 

SCP-600: Нападение.

Агент Б. █████ начинает нервничать, темп речи повышен.

Агент Б. █████: Шесть-ноль-ноль, я нарушил кучу правил и условий. Поэтому всё произошло именно так.

SCP-600: Я напал на тебя, Брайан. Знаешь, почему?

Агент Б. █████: Будет лучше, если ты заткнёшься.

SCP-600: Потому что ты не один из них.

Пауза.

Агент Б. █████: Я не понимаю.

SCP-600: Для меня все вы одинаковы, как, впрочем, вообще все живые существа. Хотя в последнее время я всё больше привыкаю и уже различаю не только ваш пол, но даже возраст. А ты – нет, ты не такой.

Агент Б. █████: А какой я тогда?

SCP-600: Мой.

Агент Б. █████: Шесть-ноль-ноль, я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь: если подобный инцидент повторится, начальство примет решение о твоём устранении.

SCP-600: Приму к сведенью, спасибо, малыш. И тебя теперь снова накажут за разглашение условий моего содержания, Брайан, так что тебе бы тоже прикусить язык не помешало…

Пауза, Агент Б. █████ несколько раз хочет что-то сказать, но замолкает.

Агент Б. █████: Ладно. С инцидентом всё ясно. Почему ты так упорно добивался связи со мной?

SCP-600: Кажется, по итогам вышесказанного этот вопрос лишний.

Агент Б. █████: Да… у меня тут опросник, читаю по нему, как требуется.

SCP-600: Может, от себя что-нибудь скажешь?

Агент Б. █████: Будь умницей.

SCP-600: Прощаешься? Жалко. Ты ведь меня больше не увидишь.

Агент Б. █████: Похоже, что так.

Длительная пауза.

SCP-600: Ну а раз не увидишь… угадай, как я выгляжу теперь.

Агент Б. █████: Небритый мужик под два метра ростом.

SCP-600: Угадал.

Агент Б. █████: И долго планируешь им оставаться?

SCP-600: Всегда.

 

Сразу после интервью 600-9 ██-██-████ (см. протокол) объект SCP-600 потребовал беседы с д-ром Аклером, который к этому моменту находился в отъезде по делам Фонда. SCP-600 выказывал нетерпение, вечером принципиально отказался от приёма пищи и снова потребовал разговора с д-ром, в котором ему было отказано.

Поскольку SCP-600 знал о скором применении к агенту Б. █████ амнезиака, было решено не предоставлять ему разговора с д-ром Аклером и после его возвращения до тех пор, пока действие амнезиака класса B не станет необратимым. До этого времени охрана объекта была незначительно превентивно усилена.

4

 

Зона 354 представляла собой несколько корпусов содержания, окружавших главное достояние этой местности – Алое Озеро, обнесённое бетонной стеной. В корпусах содержания размещались все побочные объекты – выходцы Озера, за которыми наблюдение было более контактным.

Корпус 354-F на первый взгляд казался хаотичным расположением камер и залов, в которые вели длинные, освещённые белым больничным светом коридоры. Камеры по большей части были закрыты глухими металлическими дверьми разной ширины и высоты – судя по всему, в зависимости от размеров объектов. Угловые комнаты каждого ответвления коридора были выделены под охранные посты – за бронированными стёклами охрана дожидалась обходов, указаний, смены или непредвиденных ситуаций.

Дневная смена с нетерпением ожидала прибытия своих товарищей, чтобы вернуться в свой корпус на заслуженный отдых. День прошёл без эксцессов. На сегодня Озеро не приготовило работникам зоны никаких сюрпризов, чему охрана была, несомненно, безумно счастлива.

– Не забудь рассказать Монти о том, что стало с его формой. Но только после того, как скажешь про паука.

– Ты уверен, что мне стоит его поминать? Монти ещё не оправился от нервного потрясения. Ну, так говорят врачи.

– Ты его знаешь. Поверь, он захочет знать, что эта тварь больше не кусается. Ладно тебе, он крепкий парень… и не будет жалеть о каких-то трёх пальцах. К тому же, яд быстро рассосался.

– Джош, ты не прав.

– Ладно, ладно! Да, я просто хочу, чтобы он услышал, как я красиво кокнул эту зверюгу. В конце концов, это моя месть за пальцы Монти. Мы же с ним друзья.

\- Вы с ним такие же друзья, как со 173тьим, Джош.

– Отвали.

Вольготно развалившийся за пультом управления охранник фыркнул, сел удобнее и устроил и себя на животе дымящуюся кружку с кофе.

– Вернись к Луизе, Джош, на тебя плохо влияет разрыв.

– Я сказал, отвали, пока я добрый.

– Или сходи покорми 166ю.

Раздались смешки тех, кто не участвовал в беседе.

– А не сходить ли тебе, Барт, напоить кофе 600того, и мы посмотрим, кого ты тогда родишь.

Смешки переросли в нестройный гогот, но Барт не оценил шутки. Отставив кружку, охранник бросил на Джоша злой взгляд и сжал зубы так, что на челюстях выступили желваки.

– Жаль, что доктора Мунсенд сместили отсюда, – буркнул он. – Эта хрень меня пугает, а вы все не воображайте, что вас это не касается. Вас тогда не было. Я имею в виду тот случай с доктором Мунсенд.

– Я в курсе, Барт, – со смехом поспешил прервать его Джош, но парень покачал головой.

– В припадке он не контролирует силу, Джош, – рявкнул Барт и заставил себя успокоиться. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде, чем он заговорил снова. – Доктор Мунсенд была в порядке, Франку повезло меньше. Он едва не порвал его изнутри.

Барт встал и, подняв кружку, выплеснул кофе в раковину.

– Я знаю, мы все тут всякую дрянь видели, но эта штука вроде обычный мужик, и кровь из него хлещет, как из нас, и когда у него этот чёртов кофеиновый припадок – обычный наркоша, видел таких пару раз. И знаешь что, не будь он креветкой поначалу, я б не поверил, что это он самый. А ты вообрази, Джош, что эта штука становится другим человеком. Которого ты знаешь, например. Выходит из камеры. Идёт к кофейному автомату.  
И если он завтра станет мной и пойдёт трахать мою жену, я лучше пристрелю её сам, чем подарю ей такие мучения.

На какое-то время напряжение в комнате ощущалось почти физически, но спустя четверть часа все снова занялись своими делами – зашуршали газетами, загремели чашками, начали возиться с оружием, но теперь не разговаривая о пустяках.

А ещё через пару минут по всему зданию взвыли сирены, основной свет несколько раз мигнул и сменился на красный, придающий коридорам ещё более зловещий вид. Охрана, уже настроившаяся на смену, мгновенно мобилизовалась снова. Со всех экранов, из всех раций поступало одно и то же сообщение: «Это не учебная тревога, повторяем, это не учебная тревога. Всем постам внутренней охраны: прорыв на объекте 354. Повторяем: прорыв на объекте 354».

Как только отряд скрылся за углом вместе с остальными группами охраны, занятыми теперь поиском угрозы, мимо их поста прошёл мужчина в форме агента и осторожно положил шипящую рацию поверх в панике раскиданных по столу бумаг. Мельком взглянув на экраны, человек быстро покинул пост и отправился к камере, помеченной на плане как камера содержания объекта SCP-600.

Металлическая дверь несколько раз гулко загремела, пока двойные створки расходились в стороны. Агент спрятал карточку в нагрудный карман и вошёл в камеру содержания. Дверь за ним закрылась, и агент остался в мягком полумраке, который создавала тусклая лампочка над кроватью объекта.

Прищурившись, агент уставился на шестисотого. Тот с удивлением и интересом разглядывал вошедшего. Это длилось несколько секунд, прежде чем объект отложил судоку и сел на кровати.

– Брайан?

Агент дёргано кивнул.

Размножатель улыбнулся.  
Ещё пару мгновений он сидел молча, потом довольно резко встал и сделал шаг вперёд.

– Я могу включить свет! Знаешь, всё замигало, я просто включил боковой…

Брайан дёрнулся обратно к двери. Шестисотый снова замер, продолжая разглядывать агента.

– Это ты устроил тревогу? – спокойнее и тише спросил он.

– Да, – Брайан, хмурясь, сложил руки на груди. Похоже, ему было неуютно.

Размножатель молча разглядывал его, ожидая продолжения. Агент несколько раз порывался сказать что-то, но вместо этого качал головой и снова погружался в раздумия.

– Кто ты такой? – наконец через силу спросил он и с неприязненным выражением лица окинул его взглядом.

– Значит, уже не помнишь, – понимающе произнёс шестисотый. Брайан покачал головой.

Отвечать шесть-ноль-ноль снова не торопился. Он сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, потом, поняв, что теперь Брайан не станет шарахаться, подошёл ещё ближе. Агент хранил напряжённое молчание.

– Ты в новой рубашке, – сказал вдруг Размножатель. – И от тебя хорошо пахнет.

– Всё утро мне казалось, будто меня зовут на свидание, – сдавленно ответил Брайан.

Размножатель резко ухватил его за плечо и рывком прижал к себе. Брайан не сопротивлялся. Откровенно говоря, эта мысль больше не приходила ему в голову.

– Почему ты, чёрт возьми, выглядишь так, будто знаешь меня наизусть, – со сдерживаемой яростью и странным лихорадочным, адреналиновым возбуждением прорычал агент, обхватывая его в ответ так, будто хотел применить пару бойцовых приёмов. Размножатель глухо усмехнулся ему в плечо.

– Правда гораздо проще и приятнее, Брайан.

– Прозаичнее.

– Мне нравится это слово. Сложное.

– Объясни мне.

За дверью послышался пока удалённый, но явственный шум. Размножатель скрипнул зубами. Брайан успел почувствовать, как ладони объекта грубовато проходятся по его бокам, а потом шестисотый взялся за ткань на его спине и как следует дёрнул в стороны.

– Что ты…

Размножатель, не дав ему возможности возразить, развернул его к себе спиной. Брайан услышал, как зашуршала расстёгиваемая пижама, и шестисотый плотно прижался грудью к его голой спине.

– Объясню. Потом. Что бы ни случилось, молчи. Веришь мне?

– Нет.

– Понимаю. Но я знаю, что делаю, в отличие от тебя.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Возвращаю тебя себе.

Брайан едва сумел подавить дрожь, прокатившуюся по телу от этих слов, и её причиной, похоже, был не страх.

5

 

По ранее принятому решению сотрудником О5-██ ██-██-████ в 13:00 было произведено введение амнезиака класса В агенту Б. █████. Процедура прошла успешно, показания агента после приёма препарата были запротоколированы и занесены в базу. Пациент чувствовал себя удовлетворительно. Вечером того же дня его сослуживцы описывали его состояние как немного рассеянное, но в целом спокойное.

Утром следующего дня, ██-██-████, агент Б. █████ прибыл на работу в состоянии лёгкого возбуждения (по показаниям охраны зоны 17, к которой был приписан агент). После обеда он отлучился в подсобные помещения, где пробыл в общей сложности несколько часов, занимаясь осмотром некоего технического приспособления под руководством д-ра Кондраки (Если кто-то ещё из сотрудников решит попросить его помощи с рас█████████ служебной техники – отправится на обслуживание 106го. Я не шучу. – прим. сотрудника О5-██ ).

Выдержка из документа SCP-600-8: Протокол инцидента SCP-600-16

Б. █████, воспользовавшись служебным положением и университетскими знаниями в области техники, а также помощью д-ра Кондраки, изменил радиочастоту передатчика, используемого для вызова медперсонала. По главному каналу связи с зоной 354 он передал всем постам охраны сообщение о прорыве объекта и общей мобилизации. Когда поднялась тревога, он проник в помещение корпуса 354-F и, воспользовавшись пропуском, прошёл в камеру содержания SCP-600. Прибывшая спустя четверть часа охрана попыталась вывести агента из опасной зоны, однако обнаружила, что разъединить объект SCP-600 и агента Б. █████ физически невозможно. Органические ткани на спине агента и груди объекта SCP-600 срослись без единого шва. Объект несколько раз просил поговорить с д-ром Аклером или кем угодно из руководства.  
Поскольку результат разъединения объекта с агентом Б. █████ оставался непредсказуемым, было принято решение удовлетворить просьбу объекта.

Документ SCP-600-9: Протокол интервью 600-10

Опрашиваемый: SCP-600  
Опрашивающий: д-р Аклер

(В самом начале беседы меня смутило то, что они оба – я имею в виду, создание и этот бедный парень, - сидели на одном стуле, агент на коленях у существа. Похоже, парень был без сознания или что-то вроде того. По крайней мере, создание его держало через грудь. Я старался не обращать на это внимание. Работа работой, но это было отвратительно – прим. д-ра Аклера)

Д-р Аклер: мистер █████?

SCP-600: Он спит, док. Я решил, что лучше ему будет не слышать то, о чём мы говорим… хотя я могу разбудить его в любой момент.

Д-р Аклер: Ему не помешает наша беседа?

SCP-600: Нет. Я подключился к его нервной системе. С тех пор, как вы узнали, что я вирус, я почитал об этом немного… по крайней мере, то, что можно вычитать из ваших книг.

Д-р Аклер: Вот как.

SCP-600: Да! Это очень интересно. Некоторые вирусы так умеют. Прионы. Но мы здесь не для этого, верно, док?

Д-р Аклер: Что ты сделал с агентом, SCP-600?

SCP-600: Ваши медики уже делали анализы, всё в ваших отчётах. Я… прилепился к нему. Присоединился, прикрепился… как это ещё сказать? Соединил свои клетки с его телом.

Д-р Аклер: И… для чего?

SCP-600: Для того, чтобы его не отняли у меня снова, док. Теперь точно не отнимете. Его нервная система прочно связана с моей, если постараетесь разорвать нас – убьёте его.

Д-р Аклер: Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, но для нас его жизнь не представляет ценности. Так что ставить нам условия…

SCP-600: Кто здесь говорит об условиях? Я говорю о своём желании. Оставьте его мне.

Д-р Аклер: Зачем?

SCP-600: Вы верно сказали, что вам он не важен. Он важен мне. Есть две причины, которые делают для вас выгодным то, что я хочу.

Д-р Аклер: Очень интересно.

SCP-600: Во-первых, я пообещаю полное сотрудничество… я и раньше, конечно, не отказывался, но теперь я знаю больше о вирусах и о том, что я могу, а чего не умею. Смогу даже показывать на примерах и, поверьте, никаких нападений.

Д-р Аклер: Охрана сказала, ты и вправду стал спокойнее.

SCP-600: Я не хочу, чтобы Б█████ пострадал. И во-вторых, вы ведь, наверное, уже задавали себе вопрос, почему он снова пришёл сюда, даже после введения амнезиака?

Д-р Аклер: Мы полагали, он оставил себе самому какое-то сообщение.

SCP-600: Всё дело во мне, док. Б█████ уже меняется благодаря тому случаю… моему нападению. Мы с ним становимся похожими. Действительно похожими. Но он не станет подобным мне. Возможно, изменится во что-то другое. Я пока не знаю. Дело времени.

Д-р Аклер: Ты хочешь сказать, что твоё вирусное семя… изменило структуру его тела?

SCP-600: Его ДНК. Да. Не так, как в случае с… теми людьми, на которых я напал, на доктора Мунсенд и охранников. Тут другое.

Д-р Аклер: Ты не можешь предугадать исход этих изменений?

SCP-600: Я уверен, что он не станет опасным. Могу пообещать это вам, док, и всему вашему Фонду. Я не стану совершать попыток побега и не буду ни на кого нападать. Я буду с вами сотрудничать. Взамен прошу только этого парня.

Д-р Аклер: Это уже похоже на деловое предложение.

SCP-600: Это несложно, док, я знаю. Вы всё равно отдадите его кому-нибудь на съедение, так лучше уж отдайте мне.

Д-р Аклер: Мы обсудим это, SCP-600. Разговор окончен.

 

Через неделю после интервью 600-10 (см. протокол), после проведения дополнительной медицинской экспертизы сотрудниками О5 было принято решение о присуждении агенту Б. █████ статуса объект SCP-600-1 класса «Безопасный». Объекту SCP-600 был назначен статус «Евклид». К этому моменту SCP-600 и SCP-600-1 уже были разъединены «естественным» путём (по показаниям самого SCP-600 – прим. д-ра Аклера).

Объекты SCP-600 и SCP-600-1 следует содержать в одной камере, к кормлению и обслуживанию камеры по-прежнему могут быть допущены только сотрудники, утратившие способность к размножению. Объекты взаимодействуют мирно большую часть времени, занимаются творчеством и обучением. Кроме этого их взаимодействие на 60% является тесным физическим контактом. После подобных контактов SCP-600-1 чувствует себя хорошо, никаких симптомов, ранее проявлявшихся после контактов с SCP-600, не отмечено. Оба объекта легко идут на контакт, способны вести дискуссии на медицинские и биологические темы (в большей степени SCP-600-1), принимают участие в обсуждении собственной вирусной природы. Дальнейшее изучение в данной области может привести к развитию определённых отраслей науки.

Документ SCP-600-10: Отчёт д-ра Аклера о работе с SCP-600 и SCP-600-1

Создание и его игрушка ведут себя как люди, и я ещё понимаю это от 600-1, но «Размножатель» совсем очеловечивается. Того и гляди, скоро потребует себе в камеру телевизор и все удобства пятизвёздочного отеля. В общем, как бы то ни было, а я считаю, что держать их в одной камере аморально – вы хоть представляете, чем они там занимаются? Постоянно! Да, я не надо меня спрашивать, чего я от них ожидал. Когда охрана жалуется мне, что эта штука снова сменила форму и лезет агенту щупальцами куда не следует, я не знаю, что им отвечать! В этой ситуации всё, что я могу – посоветовать не подсматривать. Мне и без этих ███████ хватает забот.


End file.
